Master Image
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: QuiGon's sick and near death. ObiWan feels lost without his Master by his side, fighting with him for justice. Mace Windu, too, is struggling with feelings of guilt related to the death of his last Padawan. Will they be able to find a cure in time?
1. It Starts

I read quite a few stories highlighting the bond between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon on this site, but all of them had something happen to Obi. SO, I decided I'd do one where something happened to Qui-Gon. Enjoy! Oh, and if you seeitalicized words in quotes, it means they're talking through their Master-Padawan bond.

P.S. Many thanks go to Katieelessar for her help in preparing this story for publication on this site! Thanks for all your help and support in both this story and my other SW FanFic!

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat silently in the waiting room in the Temple med center, waiting to be allowed to go back to see his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon had been exposed to a potentially fatal virus on their last mission, and had fallen sick their first night back.

He closed his eyes and thought back five days, to that night. He had been awakened by the sound of retching. He'd jumped out of bed, tossed on a tunic, and ran to the refresher unit- which was where he found his Master, sitting back weakly against the wall. Qui-Gon had heard his apprentice approach and looked up at him. "No, Obi. Don't come… any closer. It's too… too… dangerous," his Master had managed to say before passing out. Obi-Wan had run for the protective mask he'd brought back with him from Bandyniidor, and then run back to his Master. He had picked him up, using the Force to assist him, and carried him to the med center.

While Obi-Wan was thinking about these things, Mace Windu and Yoda came into the waiting room from visiting Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan didn't even notice, he was so deep in thought. Mace and Yoda walked up to him, and Mace laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, snapping him from his reverie.

"Oh, Master Windu, Master Yoda! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," he apologized.

"All right, it is. Concerned for your Master, you were," Yoda reassured the young man.

"How is he?"

Mace and Yoda looked at each other. Then Mace sighed. "There is no difference. He is in the same condition he was in when you brought him here five days ago," he admitted. "Unresponsive, fever-ridden… the medics are beginning to run out of things to do for him."

"Can I see him?"

"See him, you may, but put on protective gear, you must. Want another sick person on our hands, we do not," Yoda admonished the eighteen-year-old Padawan.

"Of course. Thank you, Masters. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan quickly said, bowing, before rushing off to go put on the protective gear.

"The boy seems eager to see his Master," Mace observed after Obi-Wan was out of earshot.

"A special bond, they have. Part of Obi-Wan's family, Qui-Gon has become," Yoda replied. "The strongest Master-Padawan bond I've ever seen, they share."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in a chair next to his Master's bed. He was talking to him, and, though unresponsive, he seemed to sense Obi-Wan's presence through their bond. Through the bond, he was able to respond to Obi-Wan's words.

Obi-Wan talked steadily about the things that had happened in the five days since Qui-Gon had been admitted, Qui-Gon answering him through their bond. He mentioned that he had been called upon to teach a class in lightsaber techniques one day, when the teacher was unable to make it, as he was well known among the Padawans as the most skilled of any eighteen-year-old thus far. It had gone well, and the students wanted him to come back and teach them again. Qui-Gon's amused laugh rang in Obi-Wan's mind. Upon hearing that, Obi-Wan stopped talking suddenly.

_"Padawan, what is it?"_ Qui-Gon's concerned voice suddenly said.

A tear squeezed from Obi-Wan's tightly closed eyes. "Master," he choked out, "You are truly my best friend. You have been my guardian these past five years, and you're more than just a Master, a mentor, or a teacher, even though you are all of those things. You're like a father to me! If you die, I don't know what I'll do!"

_"I will always be with you, Obi-Wan,"_ Qui-Gon reassured him. _"I feel the same way about you, Obi. You are like the son I never had."_

"Thank you, Master. Hearing you say that means a lot to me. Oh, I brought something for you," Obi-Wan suddenly remembered. He took a small object from his pocket and put it in his Master's hand, closing his teacher's hand around it.

_"Why, Obi-Wan!"_ Qui-Gon exclaimed in surprise. _"This is…"_

"The Force-sensitive rock you gave me for my thirteenth birthday, not long after you chose to take me as your Padawan," Obi-Wan confirmed. "It's my most treasured possession, and I want…" His voice trailed off as he noticed his Master's limbs beginning to seize up, and his body beginning to tremble. "Master?" he asked worriedly.

_"Padawan, get a medic, quickly,"_ Qui-Gon's pain-filled voice gasped in his head. _"Something's… wrong!"_

Obi-Wan jumped up and ran for the door to the room. When he got there, he yanked it open and shouted down the corridor, "Somebody, help! Qui-Gon's having a seizure! Please, help!"

Seconds later, three medics ran into the room and surveyed the situation. Then the lead medic started ordering the other two around.

"Chymera, get me 60 units of prchysyn, stat!"

"Straight away, boss."

"Strsmyn, I need 1000 units of mchryphin in IV form on the double!"

"Right away!"

"Medic Tymaea, what is it?" Obi-Wan inquired, noticing the grim expression on the medic's face. Medic Tymaea sighed.

"I can stop the seizure and give him an IV drip to prevent future seizures," she began slowly, "and I can help with any pain he may feel, but his seizure indicates that he has entered the advanced stages of his illness. In other words, I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 should be up soon! I just have to write it first...


	2. The Mission

Sory this update took so long! It's entirely my fault! Coach Ham's Pre-AP biology class is no picnic! I have SO much to do! Anyway, I'll hopefully have chapters three and four up soon, and hopefully it'll be all in one update! Thanks to Katieelessar for her contributions to this chapter, and to all who reviewed on chapter one!

* * *

Obi-Wan's heart stopped as he heard Tymaea say those fatal few words. Just then, Medics Chymera and Strsmyn rushed in, one with a hypodermic syringe, the other with a bag of fluid for an IV drip. Qui-Gon sensed the change in his Padawan's emotions. The medic injected him with the contents of the syringe, and the shaking stopped. As Tymaea hooked up the IV drip, Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's voice invade his thoughts once more.

"_Padawan, you seem sad… and I sense fear in you. It's bad, isn't it?"_ Qui-Gon inquired in a knowing manner.

Somehow, hearing Qui-Gon ask this sparked a sense of determination in Obi-Wan that he had not felt since Qui-Gon had been admitted. _"No, Master,"_ he thought back at once, no trace of fear in his voice, onlydetermination. _"I'll be back later today. I'm going to go request an audience with the Council."_

* * *

"Obi-Wan, good it is to see you this evening," Yoda greeted him. "Not surprised, were we, to receive your request to see us."

"How is your Master?" Kit Fisto inquired.

"Not well. Medic Tymaea informed me just a few minutes ago that he is dying. He had a seizure and she said that indicates that the illness is in its advanced stages," Obi-Wan answered calmly.

"Our most sincere condolences go to you in this hard time," Ki-Adi-Mundi said solemnly.

"That is not the reason you came to see us, however. Something else is on your mind," Mace observed. "What is it?"

"I request permission from the Council to go on a return mission to Bandyniidor to look for a cure," he formally requested.

A low murmur went up in the Council room, or it would have if the Council members were not so skilled at hiding their surprise. "Young Kenobi, we have been discussing whether or not to send you on such a quest," Plo Koon quietly admitted.

"As defiant as he is, Qui-Gon is one of the best Masters we have. We cannot afford to lose him," Adi Gallia continued.

"Thus, we have decided that you will go with Master Windu and Master Gallia and her Padawan, Siri to Bandyniidor to search for a cure. Report back to us with your findings and return as quickly as possible. You leave tomorrow," Saesee Tiin finished.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, but chapter one was long! Anyway, I promise to make up for it with chapters three and four! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to have the next one up soon!


	3. Visions Part 1 & Author's Note

Okay, I know I'm not supposed to do this and I apologize, but I have already replied to many of your reviews and wanted to update you! I am in the process of consulting with my beta reader to help me put one of the characters back in character. She made major changes that won't work with Chapter 4, and so I'm going to type that up and send it to her, to see what we can cook up between us! Thank you all so much for your patience! Hopefully by the end of the month I will have both Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 up, then once Chapter 5 is finished I will be taking a short break to write Chapter 6 of my other story, Jedi Apprentice: The War for Peace. (And no, that is NOT oxymoronic! Sometimes, though I hate to have to say this, war is necessary to gain peace.) I thank you for your loyal support and I'm hoping to get at least 15 chapters on this story, just so you know… and I will add the first part of Chapter 3, which has already been approved, so that I am not breaking rules! Thoughts are in bold and remember that italics in quotes mean they are speaking through the Force!

-Mylinda Antoinette

* * *

"Master, I will be leaving tomorrow," Obi-Wan told his Master later that day.

_"On a mission? To where, and with whom?"_ Qui-Gon inquired, surprised.

"Master Windu, Master Gallia, and Siri will accompany me to Bandyniidor to search for a cure." He paused, measuring out his words. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly, as his Master's body jerked upon hearing the planet's name.

_"Obi-Wan, I have had a vision… just be careful. Do not let anger or fear for my life cloud your judgment,"_ Qui-Gon warned his apprentice.

"I'll be careful, Master Qui-Gon, I promise," he assured his Master.

_"Good, now, please go get Master Windu and Master Yoda. I wish to speak with them."_

"Yes, Master, in a moment. I want to do something first." Qui-Gon was about to reprimand him, but stopped as he felt him gather the healing graces of the Force around him. When Obi-Wan had built up the energies as much as he could, he directed them toward Qui-Gon. The Jedi Knight felt a warmth invade his body, and as it settled, he realized he really did feel much better. **'But why didn't that work when the medic tried it?'** Qui-Gon asked himself, a little surprised, but pushed his emotions to the side.

_"Thank you, my Padawan. Now, please, do as I asked."_

"Yes, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan got up and walked out.

* * *

OOOOOOOH! CLIFFIE! YAY!(cackles evilly)... ummm... please excuse the... (ahem)... momentary lapse in sanity, but that is me... ummm... okay, anyway... remember if you leave flames, provide examples of the passages that need work! But please review either way!


	4. Visions Part 2

Okay, here is the rest of Chappie 3- Visions. Hope you aren't too mad at me for how I left the last chappie… without an explanation of the vision… _(dodges rotten tomatoes)_… anyway, here's the explanation, and the completed chapter 3!

Thanks go to my beta reader, Katieelessar. This chapter is dedicated to Ticklesivory.

* * *

"_Masters, I have had a vision,"_ Qui-Gon began. _"It scared me a good bit. In my vision, I saw Obi-Wan back on Bandyniidor, locked in a battle with a long-time enemy of ours. I could feel the anger flowing of him in great waves, with a little worry for my life mixed in. He was so angry, it clouded his thinking; he took a false step, and then…"_ His voice trailed off, as he did not want to say what he had seen happen to his Padawan.

"_I will take good care of Obi-Wan,"_ Mace assured him. _"I will watch him more carefully than I would watch a Padawan of my own."_

"_Master Windu, Master Yoda, tell me the truth… do you think this mission will succeed?"_

Mace and Yoda looked at each other a moment; then they looked back at Qui-Gon. "_Well you know, Qui-Gon, that always in motion, the future is; but tell you, I will, of a vision I have had. How you are meant to die, this is not. Die you will not, until found the Chosen One, you have,"_ Yoda told him.

"_But if something happens to me, I would like for you, Master Windu, to take Obi-Wan and train him," _Qui-Gon sad before realizing the full impact of Yoda's words, but before he could say anything, Mace cut him off.

"_What?"_ he said, shocked. _"You would want me to take and train your Padawan?"_

"_Yes, I think you would be the one most capable of handling him,"_ Qui-Gon admitted.

"_I couldn't,"_ Mace insisted.

"_Why not? I have never known you to be scared about anything before, why are you scared to take on a Padawan? I promise, he won't bite,"_ he chuckled.

"_Qui-Gon, you don't understand,"_ Mace said, trembling a little. Qui-Gon was surprised; this was so out-of-character for the respected Jedi Master. He did not know what to say.

"_My friend, what is it?"_

"_Qui-Gon, you won't believe this, but I was responsible for the death of my last Padawan."_

* * *

OOOOH! Hope the ending doesn't shock you too much, chappie four is already posted, so just head on over to chappie 4, Confessions… AFTER YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, I WILL BE VEWY VEWY ANGWY! _(mimics Elmer Fudd)_ I WILL NOT DO THIS AGAIN, POSTING TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE, IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER… Sorry for yelling, just wanted to make a point!


	5. Confessions

Here's Chappie 4, thanks to Katieelessar, the world's greatest beta reader. But please, Katie, no more "comma splice" grammar lessons… I have had enough of those in English as group lessons… I know all about it and really don't do it that often! A comma splice only occurs when you have two independent clauses joined by a comma and nothing else. If it is an independent clause and a dependent clause, a comma is strong enough… If anybody out there is a "Grammar Nazi" as my best friend terms it, and I am wrong, please tell me and I will be sure to correct it in future writing!

Warning, this chappie contains VERY LIGHT ObiSiri. I'm not a major fan of the pairing, but it makes for a funny chappie ending… heehee…

_

* * *

_

"…I was responsible for the death of my last Padawan."

_"What?"_ Qui-Gon asked in shock. _"You said he had died from an illness!"_

_"I lied,"_ Mace replied simply, but much more solemnly than usual. The other two could see the sadness and guilt in his eyes. _"He committed suicide because he felt that I gave harsh punishments."_ He took a deep breath. _"Obi-Wan is so full of promise! I don't want the order to lose such a good Padawan!"_

_"Tell me about this, you did not, Master Windu,"_ Yoda reprimanded him. _"Displeased, I am, for tell no one, you did."_

_"I apologize for my deception, but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."_

_"Always willing to believe, we are, until a claim is proven false,"_ Yoda reprimanded gently. _"Do well, you would, to remember that in the future."_

_"Yes, Master Yoda,"_ he replied, humbly accepting the elder Jedi's console. _"If you don't mind, I'll turn in early. I, as well as the others whom are going, have a big day tomorrow."_

"_Of course. Dismissed, you are."_

As Mace passed out of range, Qui-Gon posed a question to Yoda. _"Yoda, what you said earlier… Am I really to be the one who finds the Chosen One?"_

Yoda smiled. _"Said I did before, always in motion, the future is. If come true the events of my vision do, then yes."_

Qui-Gon sat in silent shock as Yoda quietly left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan went to check on his Master before leaving for his mission. He said goodbye, then performed the same treatment he had the previous day before running to board his transport.

He waited in the back with Siri as Master Windu and Master Gallia prepared the shuttle for takeoff. All of a sudden, he was bombarded with the urge to run off the ship and stay with his master. He fought the urge as best as he could until they were in the air- then, unable to control himself any longer, he burst into tears.

Siri was surprised at this display of emotions by this boy who rarely, if ever, displayed emotions to anyone except his own Master and the Council members, and even then it was still quite rare. "Obi-Wan?" she asked concernedly, moving toward him cautiously, "What is it?"

Obi-Wan sat there, sobbing, for a minute or two, never replying to her. Siri gently laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, though it obviously made her feel a little uncomfortable doing so, since she was worried it would make Obi-Wan think she had feelings for him, and attachments were forbidden for the Jedi. With that thought came a sudden realization- **"I… this is impossible… could I… I… I really like him… but I can't! That goes against every fiber of the Jedi Code!"** As these thoughts ran through her mind, Master Gallia came into the room with the intention of announcing that they were safely on their way to Bandyniidor. As she entered the room, she managed to catch Siri's thoughts, and, frightened but at the same time merely worried for her Padawan, she sent her a warning.

"_Siri, be careful! Attachments lead to fear, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering! This pattern of thinking will take you to the Dark Side!"_

Siri jumped slightly as she felt her Master's voice invade her thoughts. Fortunately, Obi-Wan was too upset to even catch a snatch of her Master's words. She turned her head to see Adi standing there, a worried expression on her face. Siri smiled and sent her master a message back- _"Thank you, Master. I guess I'm just so worried about him…"_

Adi smiled. _"Don't worry, Siri, I understand! I'm just reminding you to be careful. Why don't you go to your quarters, I'll take over here, and then when he's calmer, I'll send him to join Master Windu and we can talk. It's high time for a particular talk anyway!"_ She laughed inwardly as her Padawan blushed and hurried away to her room. She then walked over to Obi-Wan, sitting next to him and running a gentle and comforting hand up and down his back.

"Obi-Wan, your Master is a very strong man, physically, mentally, and in the Force. If anyone can beat this, it is him."

"It's just…" he hesitated, sniffling, "I worked up the courage to ask the Council to allow me to go on this mission, and now… I'm beginning to wish I had stayed." He looked up at her, eyes bloodshot and cheeks tearstained. "Master Gallia, he needs me!"

"You're right, Obi-Wan, he needs you- he needs you to go on this mission! You know the planet better than the rest of us, and we'll need your help with getting around, and dealing with the people. You also have seen the effects of this disease, and we'll need that to help us find a cure. You have to understand that by going on this mission, you are being the biggest help to Qui-Gon that you can be."

"I understand that, but it does not make leaving him any easier."

"Remember, you can always contact the Council for information about his condition. We will contact them as often as you need to keep your mind at rest."

Obi-Wan sniffled again as he struggled to stop crying. "I know, Master Gallia. He's become so very important to me! He is more than just my Master now; he is like a father to me."

"I understand, Obi-Wan, more than you think I do. I went through this exact same situation with my own Master. She was like a mother to me, and then she suddenly grew very ill and died. I was trained enough to become a knight at that point, and so I was immediately knighted, but for the first few weeks, I could do little more than eat, sleep, and cry over my Master's unexpected death." She gave Obi-Wan a sad smile. "But you, Obi-Wan, you have the chance to save your Master. Do not forsake that chance, or you will forsake your Master." She stood, helping him stand as well, brushing some hair from his face. "Go in with Master Windu. He can talk with you, but now I must discuss a few things with my own Padawan." She turned away to walk toward Siri's quarters.

"Yes, Master. Oh, and Master Gallia?" he inquired. She turned to look at him. "Thank you," he graciously said, bowing to her in a gesture of respect for her assistance.

She smiled again. "Always remember, Obi-Wan, anytime you need to talk about something, but you don't want to talk to your Master, you can always come to me. I will always be happy to listen to anything you have to say and share with you what little wisdom I possess." She then turned and continued on her way to her Padawan's quarters to give Siri The Talk.

* * *

Okay, you know the drill, read and review, the more reviews, the sooner the next chappie will be posted. I haven't actually written chappie five, though… _(blushes heavily)_… Oh well, I gotta go. School starts again tomorrow. BYE!


	6. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm failing one of my classes and the rule is no posting until I get that grade up. I have to have the grade up to a 78 by March 19 to pass the class so I don't have to do summer school. I will update this summer, I promise, if I managed to pass the class, and I can find out by asking my teacher. See you all then!


End file.
